Ferocious Magical Girl
Ferocious Migical Girl (もうれつ魔法少女 Mouretsu Mahou Shoujyo) is the sixth chapter of the Magico mang series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis In the deepest region of Andorra Outlands, there exists the Holy Spring of Luna. Shion who was looking at the Star-Eye Map notes how the map is going crazy. Emma however, was more intrigued by a map displaying on a piece of paper. Anise explains that this is due to effects from the Holy Spring of Luna. Shion continues by explaining that a powerful life energy hidden within the waters of Luna is altering everything around it. From giving birth to a organism never seen before to warping the space around it. Countless people attempted to find Luna, but those who managed to came back alive would speak of horror of that place. As the map becomes unusable, Shion suggests they land and search via foot. Just as they were about to descend, a small girl leaps from a cliff to cliff and heads to Sieg. Suddenly Seig screams in agony, when Anise notices the small girl biting Sieg's tail. The trio is shocked to find the girl, wondering where she could have come from. Little girl decides to finish off the dragon by punching Sieg's stomach multiple times. As she managed to score "5 combo", the little girls begins to cast Palm Exchanging Magic, "Death Combo". Changing her fist to that similar to the beasts. The little girl manage to easily smash Sieg to the ground but Shion uses his Broom Magic to create a gigantic cushion to reduce the impact. The trio land safely along with Sieg and soon meet up with the little girl. When the little girl assumes Sieg is their catch, she apologizes for trying to snatch him, but asks for tiny bit for her. However, Shion who was angry at the girl smacked her on the head, treating Sieg who was like a family to Shion as a food. Little girl kicks back at Shion and introduces herself as Luu a "flirty lil' magical girl of the forest". Shion and Luu starts having an argument about who is smarter, but Emma stops both of them. Emma embraces Luu saying she's still a child so it's natural for her to make mistakes. Luu, having been her first experience being embraced, gropes Emma's breasts, while saying how warm they are. Emma asks Luu not to eat Sieg as he is Shion's family and Luu understands. Shion asks if she's living here alone, to which Luu has been living here by herself whilst making three homes. Shion also asks she could make a living as she is a mage. Luu doesn't say anything but instead changes the topic. This time Luu asks why Shion is here, when Shion tells Luu they are looking for a spring, Luu asks if it's the one where one gets zapped when one touches it. Anise asks if Luu knows where it is located and Luu happily agrees to guide them as a way of apology. Luu drags Emma, while Shion and Anise wonders if she should come along with them. Deep in the forest, at the Holy Spring of Luna, all the trees have grown an eyes whilst shadowy hands growing from the ground. Navigation